


Bieda

by Croyance



Series: Camp NaNoWriMo 2016 [24]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, M/M, Memories, Money, Poverty
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo bieda i bogactwo ma dwa różne oblicza...</p><p>Prompt 9. Bieda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bieda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yunoha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunoha/gifts).



          Merlin był przyzwyczajony do chodzenia spać głodnym lub w zimnym posłaniu. Nigdy nie był bogaty, otaczała go bieda, można nawet rzec, że skrajna, lecz nigdy nie narzekał. Dlatego widząc bogactwo Camelotu był tak bardzo zdziwiony, jak można żyć w ten sposób.  
          Szybko odkrył, że ludzie, którzy mieli pieniądze cierpieli na brak miłości. W tym względzie byli oni biedni, podczas gdy on miał zawsze obok siebie matkę, a potem Gajusza.  
          Wiedział, że zdarzały się wyjątki. Jednak patrząc na leżącego obok niego Artura wiedział, że trzeba po prostu trafić na odpowiednia osobę. Bo nawet książę może być biedny, dopóki nie pokocha sługi.


End file.
